Kidnapped
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: DI Lewis is going to dinner with a friend when things go terribly wrong. Lewis/Laura ship, title gives a hint to what the story is about. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to set and the wind gave a small breeze. It was a typical autumn evening so far. Two men were walking down to their car after a long day… and a long investigation. They had just finished a murder investigation and were leaving the house of the widow.

"Are you going to the Trout tonight sir?" the tall sergeant asked his boss.

"No I have other plans tonight actually." The man with black hair answered.

"And would this be with anybody in particular?"

Inspector Robert Lewis turned and faced Sergeant James Hathaway. Lewis raised his eyebrows.

"Yes it is with Laura and we're just going out to dinner."

They got into the car and began to drive away with Hathaway driving.

"Where are you taking her sir, if you don't mind me asking?" Hathaway asked.

Lewis shot him a look, but then answered, "Le Petit Blanc."

Hathaway nodded.

"French food," Lewis nodded. "That is from what I hear a very high end place."

Lewis looked at his sergeant.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

Hathaway looked confused at the question. "I was merely stating that it is good food there sir, I didn't mean it in an offensive way."

Lewis relaxed a bit. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the station they pulled up to see Laura Hobson coming out of the building. She smiled when she saw them getting out of the car.

"Hello Robbie, Hathaway." She greeted. Lewis smiled and Hathaway nodded.

"Hello Doctor." Hathaway said. Laura smiled. She turned and looked at Lewis who didn't say anything. Hathaway sensed it was his time to leave. "See you tomorrow sir."

Lewis nodded and Hathaway walked away and into the station. He turned to Laura.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" he asked. Laura smiled and nodded.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Lewis smiled.

"I'll pick you up at six and you'll find out." He said leaving her hanging and walked away to his car. He turned around once to see Laura chuckle and then walk to her car. What they both didn't see was a car off in distance watching their encounter. The stranger took out a camera and * snap * * snap *

Six O'clock

Six o'clock came around and like Lewis said, he was at Laura's house for six. She answered the door.

"Right at six, I'm impressed Robbie." She said. He laughed and looked at Laura. She was wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees. Lewis thought she looked amazing.

"I don't like being late and we can't be late for the place we're going."

Laura laughed. "Are you still going to keep it a secret from me?" she asked as she and Lewis walked to the car. He opened the door for her.

"Of course I am."

She shook her head as she got in. They talked during the whole ride about their previous case. Laura was shocked when he pulled up to the restaurant.

"Robbie, this is wonderful!" she said as they got out of the car. Lewis smiled. He knew it would make her happy. They were about to walk up to the door when a man came running around a corner.

"Someone! Help! I found a dead body in a truck."

Lewis and Laura turned their attention to the man. Lewis took out his badge and they walked over to him.

"DI Lewis, what happened?" he asked the man.

"I was walking down an alley taking a short cut and there is an empty truck but a body in the back!" the man said. Laura and Lewis looked at each other and then followed the man down toward an alley. There was indeed a large truck with a cargo box. They went to look in the back.

"Where is the body?" Laura asked not seeing a body.

"Back there behind the crates." The man answered. "I climbed in to look around and found it."

Lewis helped Laura climb in and then climbed in after her. They went near the crates and found no body.

"There is no body…." Laura said puzzled and turned and saw the doors being shut. "Hey!" she yelled. Lewis turned around and they ran to the doors, but they were already sealed. Lewis and Laura banged, but it was no use.

"What in bloody hell just happened here?" Lewis yelled. Laura was just as shocked and angry.

"He tricked us into coming in here! But why?" she asked and banged on the door. They heard the truck start up and begin to move. Laura almost fell, but Lewis caught her. They grabbed hold of the crates.

"I think we're being kidnapped." Lewis said. Laura's eyes went wide and she went into her purse to find her cell phone. She took it out.

"We have no service." She said and dropped her phone onto the crate. The truck hit a bump and Laura fell onto Lewis.

"Ouch…oh my back." Lewis said after he hit the metal.

"I'm so sorry Robbie. I lost my footing." She said. Lewis nodded.

"No, no it is alright." He said as he sat up and Laura moved to sit next to him up against the box.

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Lewis had no idea what to say.

"I guess hope Hathaway finds us."

Lewis took out his phone to see if he had service, alas he did not. Laura looked up to see that there were holes in the box that let air come in.

"At least we have air." she said in almost a whisper. Lewis nodded. He looked over at Laura and saw the fear in her eyes. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't promise something he couldn't be sure if he could keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura was still sitting next to Lewis. They had been trapped for a good two hours now. They tried for service, but it was no use. Finally, Lewis carefully stood up and walked over to the box. He knocked onto it.

"What do you think is in there?" Laura asked. She stood up and carefully walked over to the box. Lewis shrugged.

"I hope nothing explosive," he answered. He knocked on it again carefully. "It echoes back so I don't think much is in here."

Laura reached into her purse and pulled out a pocketknife. Lewis's eyes went wide with question.

"In case of an emergency." She answered. Lewis nodded. He opened the knife and carefully used it to cut the rope on the crate. Once off, he lifted the lid. No explosives thank goodness. It was just a bunch of books. Laura frowned.

"Someone kidnaps us and puts in a truck with just a cargo box with books?"

Lewis nodded.

"What time is it?"

Laura took out her phone to check.

"8:30"

Lewis sighed.

"No service?"

She shook her head. They then hit another bump, but this time Lewis landed on top of Laura. She groaned in pain.

"Oh Laura! I'm sorry!" Lewis said and shifted off her. He moved so his back was to the crate again and helped her over.

"I'm okay, but no more falling."

Lewis chuckled.

"Okay, then no more standing up."

Laura gave a soft smile and then shivered. She didn't bring a jacket. Lewis saw and immediately took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She nodded a thank you and wrapped it tighter around her.

"We need a plan." Lewis said. Laura nodded. A thought then hit her. She reached into her purse again and pulled out a pen.

"Rip the paper in one of those books and we can write a message on it."

Lewis smiled and crawled over to the box and pulled out a box.

"Bloody idiots leaving us with books," He said. Laura smiled and took the book. She ripped a piece of paper out and wrote a message. She then handed it to Lewis. "Help, kidnapped in a white moving truck. Contact Detective Sergeant James Hathaway for help. Signed Laura Hobson and Robert Lewis."

Lewis gave Laura a look. Laura frowned.

"What? That is pretty much all we have. Now start ripping. We should send out several messages."

Lewis began ripping. "Right now it seems like you're the detective."

Laura laughed. "Well, I do have the better ideas."

Lewis frowned. "What bad idea did I have?"

"Walking while this truck is in motion. Twice."

Lewis laughed. "I didn't know that counted."

Laura nodded and continued writing. "You're paying if I have to go to a chiropractor."

Lewis rolled his eyes and continued to rip. Once all ripped, Lewis carefully stood up and moved towards the side with the holes. He rolled the paper and one by one pushed them out. They had made twenty. After he crawled back over to Laura who was now shivering even more.

"Come here," He said and motioned for her to move closer. She did and Lewis wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

She nodded. "Much better. Aren't you cold though?"

Lewis shrugged. "A bit, but I have more layers."

They sat together in silence, hoping someone would find their messages. Someone good.


End file.
